The Dark Side ?
by The Optimist and The Genius
Summary: : what if when the socs jump pony they threat him into turning into a soc or they'll kill him and the gang. What if he accepts? What will the gang do? What if pony turns into a snobby soc and forgets about our favorite greasers? Join him for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

The dark side?

Summary: what if when the socs jump pony they threat him into turning into a soc or they'll kill him and the gang. What if he accepts? What will the gang do? What if pony turns into a snobby soc and forgets about our favorite greasers? Join him in the ride to soc land.

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders!

Chapter 1

When I stepped out of the movie theatre the bright sunlight, which shone on my face, blinded me. I walked along the rocky side walk to the empty lot which surprisingly wasn't so empty. I saw three social or socs as we call them, standing or staggering from there obvious drunkness, on the black top of OUR territory.

"Hey greaser, come over here." Slurred a tall muscular soc

I just walked ignoring them until the other two socs pinned me dow. Ok I know what you're going to say. They are drunk you weakling but they were all pretty strong and I was caught off guard.

"Let me go socs." I spat at them

"let me think about that… NO!" he said slurring his words.

The one soc holding my legs takes out a switchblade.

"Now listen up grease. I am not going to repeat myself."

"what?"

"You become one of us or I'll kill you and your friends."

"How do I know you're not bluffing?" I asked slightly amused

" would I be bluffing if I had agun in my back pocket to?"

"fine I'll be a soc ut you have to give me whatever I want." I said

"Fine whatever grease."

"I am not a greaser anymore. Remember idiot?" I replied annoyed by his stupidiness.

"Let's just go kid. You need a new hair style clothes, vocabulary, name, and a driver's license."

We walked until we were in soc territory. The big muscular soc I was talking to was named Kyle. The other two were Billy and Robby. Robby is the skinny one with brown hair and brown eyes. Billy is the tall one with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

We walked into a tall mansion-like house painted a snow colored white. I was forced to sit down on the couch while the socs got new clothes and a red headed soc girl. I know by the hair that it was Cherry. She walked up to me holding a comb, brush, and new clothes.

She handed me the clothes and said, "Take a shower to get the grease out of your hair. Then get dressed into this outfit."

"Ok fine." I replied mad because I have to get the grease out.

After my shower I came back in. _what am I wearing? I look like a snobby rich kid._ I thought walking back to them.

"Alright kid you need a name. Something that suits the rich side of you not the greaser part." Robby says.

"How about Alex?" Billy asked.

"I like that one. It suits me." I said actually liking the name.

A/N: so how was this? I will update my other stories soon. I just don't have many ideas for them I guess. Don't worry I will have at least one updated before school is done. In the summer I would be updating more don't worry about that! Please R&R I would love to hear from you all. Guess what? This chapter is longer! WOOOO! Reviews are appreciated. Just follow the arrow!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Side?

Chapter 2

Me: I own Sodapop and Two-Bit!

Darry: No you don't!

Me: Yes I do!

D: no you don't now get on with the story before me and the gang walk out of it!

Me: Fine, fine! Whatever you say Super Dope!

D: What was that?

M: Nothing nothing! *mutters* all brawn no brains

D: *takes a swing but misses*

M: Haha missed me! On with the show!

Pony's P.O.V

My new soc gang drove me home. They reminded me to put on my new clothes for school. They also told me they'll be picking me up in the morning. I said ok and went inside my greaser home. I walked in the living room to see the remaining members of the gang staring at me.

"Pone, what are you wearing?" Soda said slightly confused.

I was about to respond but closed my mouth. I remembered my name is Alexander, Alex for short. I walked straight to my room and closed the door. I took of my new clothes and put on Soda's old shirt and Darry's old sweat pants. I opened the door and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and gasped. What am I doing?

I am dressing in my old clothes. Oh my, I can't be doing this. I'll just wear this and put on my madras shorts and a new dress shirt tomorrow.

When I woke up I quickly went into the bathroom. I showered, got dressed in my new clothes, and put my switchblade in my pocket. I went to the sink grabbed my container of grease, walked to the kitchen, and threw it in the trash bin.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty- What the hell are you thinking kid! Why are you throwing away your grease?" Two-bit rambled on and on.

I eventually tuned him out. I walked to the table and sat down, while taking a bite out of my toast.

BEEP

Oh that was my friends! I jumped up, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door.

"Pone where are you going?"

I ignored them again. Maybe I should tell them to stop calling me that.

"Alex hurry up!"

Billy and Robby got out of the car.

The greasers got in a fighting stance and pulled me behind them.

"Let go of the kid!" Kyle spat at them while getting out of the car

"Why would we do that you scum" replied Two-bit angrily

I walked around the greasers and said, "Hey guys lets go, I am getting bored."

"Alright, bye greasers!" said Kyle

"PONYBOY MICHEAL CURTIS WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Bellowed Darry

"MY NAME IS NOT PONYBOY GODDAMMIT! IT IS ALEX! GET THAT STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR THICKLY GREASED HEAD!"

The greasers stared at me in shock. I smirked and got in the drove off and arrived at the school in minutes. We got out of the car and walked in the school. Suddenly Cherry Valance came up to us and said, "Hi I'm Sherry Valance but people call me Cherry because of my hair. What is yours?"

"The names Alex don't wear it out." I spoke in my snobbish socy tone

X

3rd Person P.O.V (Curtis house)

The whole gang was shocked from the youngest Curtis brother's burst.

"What was that?" asked a shell- shocked Steve

"I don't know but I am pretty sure we lost him to socs."

A/N: So how was this? I know I will fix my 1st chapter, but I am just too lazy. So your stuck with the sucky one for now. R&R my loves! Oh and I need more tributes, mentors, and stylists on my one story: SwitcheRue? So could you guys help? Thanks and goodnight!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright to all you people reviewing saying how this plotline is pointless and pony will never be a soc, you never gave me a chance to tell you the reason. I was going to tell the reason he was becoming a soc in one of my next chapters, but since you all keep saying that pony will never be a soc I'll tell you the reason, so ya'll will stop hating.

the reason the socs want pony is because they want the greaser gang to fall apart and what a soc might say "Remove white trash from the world" you see if the gang falls apart the socs will have a sweet victory. But the socs will most definitely not kill the gang. They are tougher. The socs are afraid that if the greasers are together they might beat the socs sorry asses as many times as they want in rumbles and the greaser population might grow more than the socs they picked pony because he is the easiest target. i mean no one would want to mess with dally or darry. Next to Johnny pony is the easiest. So the socs killing the gang is a total bluff.

Please stop hating on me and just point out my errors nicely. Thanks.

Sincerely, marykate.


	4. the real chapter 3

The Dark Side?

Chapter 3

Pony P.O.V

I walked in the classroom, with Kyle and Robby and sat down next to Steve. He looked at me and I just gave him a smirk and mutter 'greaser'. He looked at me shocked and looked away.

"Ha!" I thought "he better look away."

A few seconds later I felt a piece of paper touch my wrist. I looked down and saw a few words scribbled on it. It read:

Ponyboy or Alex,

What happened to you? Why are you acting like this? You are driving the gang insane. Please come back to reality soon,

Steve

I wrote him back saying:

Stop talking to me Greaser! I don't talk to trash. Also why would I tell you about my business?

He just stared at me. I felt an evil smile forming. I could see heart break in his eyes. Good he deserves that feeling. He is a stupid greaser.

"Has any one seen Mr. Curtis?"

Some of the class shook their heads.

"Oh! Who are you son?"

"The name is Alex. If you call me anything else… that pen will go somewhere up your… somewhere you don't want it."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a rainbow."

"Detention Mr.….what is your last name?"

"Last name is Creek sir, don't wear it out. Oh, and I am terribly sorry, but I cannot go to detention."

"And why the heck not?"

"I have places to go and people to see, unlike you. I bet you spend your time just sitting here so you don't seem like a loner."

The teacher looked down embarrassed, and from that action I knew I won this fight. I looked over my shoulder to see if Kyle approved. In the back of my mind, a little thought scratched at my skull like sharp fingernails scratching a chalkboard. "You never used to be like this," it said, "You never needed anyone's approval before." Aloud, I almost said, "Shut up!" but I ignored myself, and focused on Kyle. He nodded and I turned back around. The teacher droned on and on about the Civil War.

I was falling asleep until some wet substance landed on my neck. I reached my arm to my neck and grabbed the substance. To what I saw the substance turned out to be a spitball. I turned around and glared at Robby who was putting paper in his mouth to make another one. He saw I found out and smiled evilly. He pointed his finger at Kyle and I understood. Kyle wanted to talk to me.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him so low the teacher didn't hear.

"Let's ditch this place after this period."

"Alright I'm getting bored anyway."

After class we headed to Kyle's mustang. Kyle handed me the keys.

"Kyle are you nuts? Why are you handing _me_ the keys?"

"No, kid I'm not nuts. I am going to teach you how to drive."

"Why are you teaching me now? Why not later?"

"I am teaching you now, because after this, you are going to jump a lonely greaser."

"Who am I going to jump?"

"Just some lonely greaser walking near an empty lot."

"Alright fine."

I just didn't think it would be someone I knew. I wish it hadn't been.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, kid," Kyle was saying, "Start this baby up."

I looked confused at the dashboard. Soda had taken me driving before, just showing me the ropes. Being Soda, he had crashed the car while we he was trying to teach me. Dang, was that hard to hide from Darry.

"Wait!" I shook my head, trying to clear it. Who were those dirty greasers in my memories? I was a Soc not a greaser. Suddenly, my head hurt, like a sharp jabbing pain in my head.

Like a memory trying to come back… I tried to grab at the pain, but it was gone before I knew it.

After a long hour of teaching me how to drive, I finally got it right. Now it was time for my first jumping. Kyle told me to watch closely for a greaser while they were drinking their beer. I watched lazily through the windshield until I saw a greaser alone.

I parked the car and opened the door, my friends laughing behind me. i crept quietly behind the white trash. The greaser didn't even hear me. I looked over at the car and my friends still hadn't even notice I was gone. So I just kept walking behind the teen. When I saw my chance when he bent down to tie his shoe.

"Hey, greaser, what are you doing by your lonesome?"

The greaser turned around. I became face to face with none other than Steve Randle, my brother's best friend.

A/N: so how was this little twist? I hope you all like this chapter! I had a little help from my new beta:

Femaletwo-bit.

Thank you for helping to make this chapter a success!

R&R my loves!


	5. Chapter 4

The Dark Side?

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders!

Chapter 4

XXX

Steve looked at me shocked. I smirked and called for the boys. Wait what the hell am I doing? This is Steve, Sodapop's best friend. Why am I doing this? He was my buddy. No, wait, he wasn't he was the rest of the gang's buddy but I was a tag-along.

"Hello, greaser, let's have fun shall we?" I snarled

"Ponyboy? Is that you? What are you doing?

"The name is Alex to you pal! And do I have to spell it out? You're being jumped"

"Fine then Alex please don't do this. We were friends remember?" He pleaded me.

I snorted. "Friends, huh? Then what about all the times you called me a tag-along and a kid!"

"Why are you doing this? Don't you remember what happened to Johnny?"

"Don't talk about him!"

With that I pulled out my blade and motioned for the guys to pin him down. They launched at him making him hit the cold, hard ground with a thump. I smiled evily and sat on his chest. I lifted my blade and traced his face with the tip.

"Where should we start grease?" He scowled at me, and spat in my face. I scowled back." How about the mouth?"

I trace the blade tip around his lips and I pressed harder on his lip and until I drew blood My friends cheered me on, and cussed out the filthy greaser. I then went on his cheek and cut a long laceration starting from the eye, working my way down to his chin. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, so my moth was right at his ear. I whispered, "You deserve to suffer slowly you filthy scum. I'lll have some fun and then we'll see what happens later grease."

I lifted my blade once more and stabbed his arm. I didn't want to kill him, not just yet anyway. I kicked him in the gut, slugged him a few times and left. Not before I ripped up a piece of paper and wrote a note for Steve. The guys were still having their fun, but I was getting bored.

"Come on, I'm bored. Let's go!"

"Fine." Kyle called back to me. "Let's go guys."

As they made their way to the car, I was able to slip the note in Steve's pocket. "Wait up!" I called to the guys, as they laughed and joked about the dumb greaser.

XXX

I ached all over. Why would Pony do this to me? What did I do to deserve it? True, I had done all the things Pony said I had done. I had been lousy and worthless and treated him like dirt. Man, I sure regretted that now. "Ponyboy!" I wanted to shout. "I'm sorry." The pain was overwhelming and I gratefully accepted the blackness to wash over me.

When I woke up I found myself in a bright room. This is not the Curtis' house. Damn, this wasn't even two-bit's house. Where the hell am i? I looked around and my vision became clearer. It looked to be a hospital room. I could hear my heart monitor and the sigh of many different machines. I felt someone holding my hand and noticed my best friend. He was crying. Should I tell him it was his brother that did this?" I was arguing with myself. "Yes, I should. He deserves to know."

"Sodapop Is that you?"

"Ya Stevie it's me. What happened to you?

"Your brother, Ponyboy, jumped me."

He looked mad, I would be too I guess. I mean your best friend in the hospital saying your brother did this? I would beat the tar out of him. I would snap. I am surprised he didn't yet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

And there my friend is the snap.

"How am I supposed to believe that Steve?" he said a bit more calmly

"I don't know, I sorry man."

I looked up to see him already gone. I sighed loudly and looked down. What? I was in a freaking gown! Wait where were my pants I need to find that note Pony slipped me. I saw a nurse walking by and I called her in.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"Could you tell me where they put my clothes? I forgot that my wallet was in there, and frankly, only girls wear dresses."

She giggled "Of course, it is down the hall first door on the right! Would you like me to get them for you?" She asked, a bit too bubbly

Man, she was cute. "Uh, no, I think I can get them."

I mumbled thanks and walked. I found the room and searched for that note. It took at least 15 minutes to find my pants. When I looked in the pocket I saw the note. I slowly pulled it out and read it. I gasped, shocked from what it read. It said:

Steve A.K.A. greaser,

I will find you and kill you slowly. If you do not want Sodapop getting hurt, ldo what I say. Come meet me in the park at 8:00. Come here alone.

Alex

Xxx

How was it? I want to thank my beta: Femaletwo-bit, for helping me out. And all my reviewers for of course their reviews! Also if you could check out my story SwitcheRue I would be grateful. I need more characters! R&R sugars!

Mk out :D


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I have no ideas for any of my stories, please help me out. If you have any idea at all for any story please tell me! if I have to I must put all stories up for adoption or hiatus.


End file.
